


Слова

by ChemicalMusician



Category: Naruto
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Tender Sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:27:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26181877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChemicalMusician/pseuds/ChemicalMusician
Summary: Обито знал, как много значат для него слова.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito
Kudos: 18





	Слова

**Author's Note:**

> AU в каноне, где Обито удалось спасти и вернуть в Коноху. Моя вариация о том, как это было: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25261942  
> Здесь они подростки, ещё не познавшие прелестей сексуальной жизни.

— Ты достал уже, Бакаши. — Короткий вздох — раны на теле Обито уже давно затянулись, превратившись в линии шрамов, но Какаши продолжал его бесить, как и несколько лет назад, будто между ними ничего не было. Он щекотал волосами грубую кожу, лез целоваться, будто ему это было автоматически позволено. Хотя почему было — Обито и позволял ему слишком много. Когда открывал шею для укусов, позволял класть шаловливые руки, куда остальным Обито в здравом уме не позволил бы.

— Ты мне нравишься, — выдыхает в ухо Какаши совсем не дрогнувшим голосом. До этого он столько раз помогал справиться с трудностями — говорил всё то же самое не словами. — Ты так чертовски мне нравишься.

Обито открывает шею, подставляется под жаркие поцелуи, под руку, которой Какаши блуждает по телу. Обито вздыхает — он знает, что нравится. Знал всё это время. Он не может отказать — сам так долго желает, фантазирует по ночам, с тех пор как украл с книжной полки Какаши ту самую заветную книгу авторства Извращенного отшельника. Обито снятся жаркие, влажные сны, где Какаши с ним делал всё, что большинству в их возрасте ещё предстоит открыть. Они не говорили об этом никому — сами друг другу едва признались. Сначала молча, взглядами, касаниями, потом — словами. Признаваться было жарко и стыдно — Обито сам не знал, как не сгорел со стыда, пока читал письмо Какаши, полное таких оборотов, после которых спать совсем не хотелось.

«Говорят, это называется любовь. Но я доселе никогда подобного не испытывал, понятия не имею, как это ещё назвать», — писал Какаши корявым почерком.  
Обито знал — любит. Иначе бы не спасал каждый раз. Не волновался, как за родного. Не беспокоился, будто от Обито зависит судьба всего мира шиноби. И Обито знал, как много для него значат слова — так много, что каждый раз он подбирал их с трудом.

Обито терялся в формулировках и составлении писем. Он не умел выражаться красочно, как Какаши. На его длинное письмо Обито отвечал устно — шептал в самое ухо:  
— Я тоже, Бакаши, я тоже, — а что именно «тоже» из такого разнообразия фраз, сформулировать не мог.

Это все рождались из неловких прикосновений, брошенных слов, на которые Обито иной раз не обратил бы внимания. Из сценок, которые продолжались в голове. И однажды такая сцена превратилась в реальность. Обито трогает, немного неловко, но настойчиво, и Какаши горит, из его губ рядом с ухом вырывается короткий стон — Обито его трогает мягко, но ощутимо. И в руке Обито возбуждение пульсирует. Обито и сам не против освободиться от мешающей ткани, Обито не против ответить на все чувства Какаши. И он отвечает — настойчиво целуя, стягивая с Какаши брюки, поглаживая, вырывая из его губ стон. Какаши понимает — потому целует мокро, смело, зная, что Обито ответит. Обито отвечает, но не сразу — он пытается сообразить, что Какаши делает и что происходящее с ним — не сон.

Какаши поглаживает через ткань, затем — по голому телу, и Обито хнычет: больше, молю, больше, шершавыми ладонями Какаши срывает его стоны один за другим.  
— Я тоже хочу сделать тебе так, — решительно говорит Обито срывающимся шепотом — его веки дрожат, Какаши зацеловывает их, осторожно трогает губами шрамы.  
— Люблю, — повторяет Обито очень тихо — Какаши всё слышит. Слышит и едва заметно улыбается.

Ткань на сдвоенном футоне становится горячей и немного влажной, как воздух между ними, как заряд невидимого электричества. Руки, пальцы, губы, которыми Какаши настойчиво целует: так много ощущений, тепла; Обито перехватывает его руку, оттягивая момент пика. Он трогает Какаши, стягивая с него одежду тоже — Какаши обжигающий, Обито обхватывает его настойчиво, его трогать приятно, Обито хочет, чтоб Какаши было хорошо. Мелко дышит ему в губы, кривит их в усмешке — сам готов раствориться в этих ощущениях. Неловкость незрелых ласк, руки, пальцы, темп, Обито его держит, и дает знак Какаши, шепчет:  
— Быстрее, прошу.  
Какаши слышит его просьбу. Ладони влажные от пота и смазки.

Обито запрокидывает голову и тихо стонет, не касаясь губ Какаши. Растворяется в его тепле, близости — они максимально близки, лицом к лицу на сдвоенных футонах — на губах Обито оседает дыхание Какаши. Обито тянется — поцелуй, неловкий и мокрый. Обито вздыхает — липкость первой близости, жар чужой ладони, осторожная улыбка. Какаши тоже мягко улыбается — его глаза застилает туман.

— Ты милый, Обито, — выдавливает он из себя.  
Обито тянет свою руку к лицу, липкую, солёную, пробует на вкус, и Какаши зарывается лицом в подушку, не в состоянии спрятать пробивающиеся сквозь копну пепельных волос красные уши.  
— Обито, что ты, не надо, — скулит он, Обито улыбается.

Обито знал, как много для него значат слова.  
— Ты приятный, — говорит он. — В следующий раз я хочу тебя всего.


End file.
